Ice Forever Never
by Pandapanda-chan
Summary: Follow the life of Kalel Watanabe as she helps defends earth with her twin brother, father and friends from a space Ninja. Will her love outside give her trouble or motivation to fight alongside her family and friends. Fist in The Lynx and The Wolf. In the process of being revised and rewriting.
1. Chapter 1: Prelude to a Storm

Hey guys! So this is the new story from the poll! As you guess this is will have RJ as the main romance interest. This new story/series will be known as The Lynx and The Wolf. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers

* * *

><p>Chapter 1:<p>

Prelude to a Storm

A young woman at the age around 18 leaned against a blue van, her hands crossed behind her back. Turning her head to the left she noticed a young blonde woman run over her hair still slightly wet. Smiling the 18 year old brunette took a step away from the van and leaned over to look at the blonde girl.

"Just in Time Tori."

Tori, the blond woman chuckled and placed her surfing equipment away. "Hey Kalel. Get in we don't wanna be late."

"If you guys are late then my father will know I manage to sneak out again." Kalel giggled and got in the van putting on her seat belt. "To the park."

Tori nodded placing her seat belt on she drove to the park.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Kalel sighed looking out the window bouncing her leg up and down. "They're running late...I don't want to be yelled out again by my father."<p>

Tori chuckled. "Then stop sneaking out." She checked her watch. "But they are running late, where are they?"

"Boo!" A man with dark skin in read yelled at the window causing Kalel to jump and let out a small squeak. "You two miss me?"

"Dream on." Tori stated and Kalel giggled scooting closer to the blonde. "Where's Dustin?" Tori then questioned and noticed a boy in yellow running towards the van. "Late as usually."

"Well you know who to blame when your dad yells at you Kalel." Shane joked. The young girl glared at the man and punched his arm. "Ow! Watch it."

The girl smiled and slipped into the back to make room for the man in yellow. Just then the man in yellow opened the back door. "Seriously Dustin?" The young girl grumbled.

Dustin ignored her and gets into the van. "What's up dude?" He asked clapping hands with Shane before jumping over the back eat to the front between Tori and Shane.

Kalel groaned. "Dustin…"

"Oh Sorry." Dustin apologized.

"Well you can take the blame for me." Kalel smiled innocently.

* * *

><p>Once the van was on the road Kalel leaned over placing her chin on the back seat between Dustin and Shane.<p>

"How can you guys be late every signal time?" Tori questioned. "I couldn't pull that off even if I had planned it."

"Maybe because you're the reliable one." Shane stated.

"What does that mean?" Tori questioned taking a quick glance at the man in red. " 'The Reliable one'?"

"Look." Shane started. "In every group there are different types of people."

"Totally true, yeah…" Dustin agreed nodding his head. "Think about, uh…like, the Power Rangers."

Kalel rolled her eyes and pulled Dustin's ear earning a groan. Tori smiled and laughed slightly.

"Power Rangers?" Tori questioned with a slight laugh. "You've got to be joking."

"I agree with Tori." Kalel stated. "There's no way Power Rangers are real, I mean come on think logical."

"Coming from the girl whose twin brother is a genius?" Shane scoffed looking at her.

Kalel rolled her eyes and gently pushed his face away. "Don't look at me."

Dustin shook his head and looked at Tori explaining, "Okay, there's always, like the mellow like reflective dude."

"And then there's the risk taker, the adrenaline guy." Shane said gracefully looking into the mirror fixing his hair. "That would of course be me."

"Describe Risk taker." Kalel smiled.

"Then there's the kind hearted, playful and logical one." Dustin stated.

"That sounds like Kalel." Shane added, Dustin nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, well I don't think they have a girl who sneaks out of a ninja academy to have a taste of freedom?" Kalel stated.

Tori rolled her eyes. "You guys have to lay off the comic books seriously." Tori told the guys driving onto a dirt road heading to the mountains. "Power Rangers? Whatever."

* * *

><p>The four teens got out of the van and walked through the forest, Kalel taking lead. She turned her head to make sure the others were behind her and sighed seeing Dustin slightly falling behind.<p>

"This place always creeps me out." Dustin told them with a groan.

"I hear that bro." Shane agreed with Dustin."

"You are so lame." Tori told the boys causing Kalel to giggle.

"I agree with Tori. Dustin you're a man suck it up." Kalel ordered and ran off leaving the three behind her.

* * *

><p>Running through the mountain she climbed up a tree and sighed smiling and saw a waterfall. She leaned her head to the side with small glint in her eyes. She heard the others, looking down she decided to watch the show.<p>

Sitting on the branch she saw a black blur go by, knowing what's to come she moved closer to the tree's base and looked down to see the trio pulled their civilian clothes off and revealed a suit. Shane had one with red accents, Dustin with yellow accents and Tori with blue accents. They got in fighting stance and then a fight broke out.

"Ouch.." Kalel whispered seeing Dustin getting stuck, Shane falling and Tori falling into the water. She sighed when a ninja looked up the tree and held up a hand making a motion for her to come down. Climbing down the ninja took her arm in a tight grip, and watches the trio being brought forward. Just then a hawk made a cry, and coming down towards them. "I'm so dead."

The hawk landed, revealing a man wearing robes and a staff. He looked the students then at the young brunette with a disappointing look. "That's enough for today." He stated. "Kalel, come with me we have to talk."

Biting her lip the young woman followed the man. "Yes father…"

* * *

><p>"Kalel, this can not continue." The man stated firmly looking at his daughter who was looking down. "I understand you want a normal life you once had when you were with Robert James."<p>

"RJ father…his name is RJ." Kalel whispered her hair covering her face. She played with the many bracelets on her wrist.

The man sighed and stopped taking his daughter's chin and gently lifting it up so that he can look at her eyes. "Kalel…I understand you miss him. You love him, but I do not want to lose you."

The young girl bit her lip and nodded slowly. "I understand father…"

The man smiled sadly and kissed her forehead. "Go meet up with your brother."

Kalel nodded and turned her head to see the trio walking over. Smiling sadly, she walked off to find her twin brother. She stopped and saw a young boy in green and glasses walking over. He had a disapproving look which caused her to roll her eyes. "Hi Cam…"

"Kalel." He looked at her and took a strand of her hair. "I don't understand why you dyed it this color."

Kalel shrug her shoulder. "I like it. Makes me look different from my geeky brother."

Cam frowned and shook his head and pulled her into a hug. "dad wasn't hard on you was he?"

"He was dad. A sensei dad." Kalel stated pulling away form him. "Now stop hugging me it feels weird."

They walked up towards their father as the trio left. "I don't know why you put up with them." Cam stated.

"Well then Cameron." Sensei stated. "I suppose that's why I'm Sensei and you're the Sensei's son."

"What does that make me…" Kalel muttered.

Sensei looked at her and smiled. "That makes you Sensei's disobedient troublesome daughter."

"I can live with that." Kalel smiled and winked at Cam who rolled his eyes.

Just then Sensei looked up at the sky spotting something, which caused his two children to look at him as he went to a opening in the trees to get a better look.

"What's wrong Dad?" Cam questioned walking towards him, and Kalel right behind him.

"Father?"

"Don't worry you two." He told his son and daughter before walking off.

"I'm going to my room…" Kalel muttered and walked off.

"Just to let you know you can't possibly sneak out tomorrow." Cam called out to her.

* * *

><p>The next day Kalel sat next to Tori and Shane watching TV in the back room of Storm Chargers while Dustin was working on fixing a motocross bike for a customer.<p>

"So Cam said you can't possibly sneak out...and yet here you are." Tori stated looking at the young Watanabe.

Kalel smiled. "I'm just that skilled."

Just then a lot of clock alarms went off and the four ran out.

"Dustin!" Tori called.

"Heads up!" Dustin called out to Kelly.

"Dustin you're not going…"

* * *

><p>Kalel listened to the radio while they drove towards the academy.<p>

"We on time?" Dustin questioned Tori.

"We're early." She answered looking at her watch then back at the road spotting two elderly people on the side of the road. "Hey, the look like they need help."

Kalel leaned out and nodded her head. "Yeah…"

"No way Tori." Shane told her. "We can't."

"We can't just leave them here." Tori pointed out as all four got out of the van. "What if something happens to tehm?"

"All I know is if we're late something will defiantly happen to us." Shane stated then held a open hand out towards Kalel. "And something worse to Kalel for sneaking out. And it's not gonna include a fabulous prizes."

"Just two minutes dude." Dustin told him walking off with the toolbox.

* * *

><p>Few minutes later they were getting ready to continue their way to the academy.<p>

"Hey dude what if his alarm clock didn't go off and he didn't even miss us?" Dustin questioned just as Kalel got into the van.

"He's a Ninja Master Dustin." Shane stated. "They don't over sleep."

"Really?" Dustin questioned before getting into the van.

"It's true." Kalel stated.

Tori started the van and drove off.

* * *

><p>The four walked through the portal just as they witness their school being sucked up into the sky. Kalel felt a few tears form in her eyes at the sight and then fear welled up in her at the thought of her brother and father.<p>

"What's going on?" Dustin asked.

"Something attacking the school" Shane answered.

"No kidding!" Kalel shouted and ran off to find her family, and heard the others following her. The wind got to strong and knocks the four teens down just in time to see the school vanish and Kalel letting out a sorrowful cry. The three ran towards her and saw the school grounds were completely destroyed. Tori sat down next to the sobbing Kalel.

"It's gone." Shane told them.

"Okay…" Dustin stated in a panic tone. "I'm thinking Earthquake."

"When was the last time you heard of Earthquakes sucking buildings and people up into the sky?" Shane questioned.

Kalel slowly stood up with the help of Tori and whispered. "Never…"

"Never." Shane nodded looking sadly at Kalel.

The four headed towards the ground where they looked around and saw flags with the Wind Ninja Academy symbol on them, red yellow and blue.

"Who would do something like this?" Tori questioned holding Kalel close to her.

"Are we the only students left?" Dustin asked.

Just then they heard rocks moving and a hand moving around catching Kalel's eye.

"Whose that?" Shane questioned.

"It's my brother!" Kalel cried and ran towards him quickly. "Help me get him out!"

They all reached him and moved rocks and Kalel grabbed her brother's hand pulling him out.

"We got you." Tori told the young man in green as she help him out. "Come on."

"Cam are you okay?" Shane asked once he was safely out.

"Yeah I'm fine." Cam answered holding the frightened Kalel close to him. He looked down at his younger sister and kissed her head softly. Just then there was a blast from behind them sending them to the ground. All five of them stood up and more blast came down. Cam and Kalel ran off with the others, the man in green pulled a door up. "Come on guys! This way!"

Kalel was the first one down the stairs and Cam the last.

* * *

><p>"Cam what is this place?" Shane questioned walking down the stairs.<p>

"Just follow me." Cam stated blutly.

Looking back, Cam dusted off his hands and placed it on a pad on the wall. Lights came on and a mainframe appeared shocking the four.

"No way." Shane gasped.

"It's amazing." Tori agreed.

"Dude." Dustin added.

Kalel looked at the place. She felt eyes on her she turned her head to see her friends looking at her.

"Did you know about this?" Shane asked her.

"No...remember I was the daughter whose keeping sneaking out." Kalel stated rolling her eyes.

They all walked in, Kalel was the first one in and took a seat on the coach pulling her knees to her chest.

"Don't ask any questions." Cam instructed them. "I can't answer them." He turned around and stopped and looked back at them. "Don't even try to ask Kalel to ask me. I won't tell."

"What is this like some big secret?" Shane asked.

"Yes Shane." Came sighed rolling his eyes. "It's like some big secret.

"And there are times when secrets must be revealed Cam." Came a familiar voice, and a mobile environment appeared.

The four walked over shock. Kalel blinked and held onto her brother's arm.

"Whoa." Shane whispered. "That big rat sounds just like Sensei."

"Yeah I know." Dustin agreed walking up to the rodent. "Doesn't really look like him though huh? Expect for the clothes."

"Our father is not a rat." Cam told them catching Kalel's attention. "He's a guinea pig."

"Dude." Dustin breathed looking around. "Did…did he just explain why and I like…" He waved his hand over his head and whistled. "Missed it."

"He's stuck." Cam stated.

"Stuck?" Shane repeated.

"Yes Shane." Sensei answered. "Stuck. Observed." He jumped over to the mainframe and turned it on to them a picture of a man in a mask appeared. "This is Lothor. He was once a great Ninja. He was banished from the Earth when his hunger for power turned him to the dark side. When out energy fields collided I was transformed into what you see before you. Now he has returned and has brought an army that would do anything to take our planet for their own unless they are stopped."

"Who is going to be dumb enough to try and stop them?" Dustin asked.

"An excellent question Dustin." Sensei nodded, and looked at his son. "The morphers Cam."

"Morphers?" Kalel repeated a confused look covering her face.

"Father your not serious?" Cam questioned.

"We have no choice." Sensei told him.

"But these guys?" Cam asked. "I mean them their well…their…"

"We're what?" Tori asked.

"Yeah." Shane nodded. "I don't like the way that sound." He turned to Dustin. "Do you?"

"Actually dude." Dustin answered. "I'm kinda at a lost here."

Kalel pushed her brother and crossed her arms, watching her twin brother walking back with a box revealing three morphers inside.

"Yeah right." Tori said.

"Yes!" Dustin cheered. "See I knew it." He reached for a morpher. "I was right. Power Rangers are real."

"Whatever" Tori told him and took hers Followed by Shane.

"Dustin child of the Earth true to your heart you will embody the powers of the yellow wind ranger." Sensei told him. "Tori fluid and graceful like the water you will become the blue wind ranger." He turns looking at Shan. "And Shane reaching for the stars you will command the powers of the Red Wind Ranger." Sensei nodded his head. "From this point you'll be known as the Wind Power Rangers. Protectors of the Earth."

The three all stood at attention for a awkward second.

"So what exactly does this thing do?" Shane asked.

Kalel dropped her mouth and groaned turning around. She looked at her brother and whispered. "We're doomed."

Cam nodded and whispered back. "Ladies and Gentlemen, the Defenders of the Galaxy."

Just then the monitor beeped letting them know something was going on.

"Quickly" Sensei ordered. "Lothor's army is attacking. You must intercept them. Call on your powers by saying 'Ninja Storm! Ranger Form'."

Kalel watched them run off and sat at the chair to Cam's left. She crossed her leg and watched the screen. "You know I'm glad I have a geeky brother."

"Why is that?"

"I don't have to do all this." She smiled.

"Kalel, you do have a job here." Sensei told his daughter.

The brunette looked at her father confused. "Which is?"

"Organizing." Sensei stated a smile pulling at his mouth.

Kalel let out a small squeak and walked to the closet and groaned seeing the mess. "Cam what did you do!"

"I did nothing!" He called back. Just then he looked at the monitor and groaned. "It's Ninja Storm Ranger Form!"

Kalel laughed from the closet and sat on the ground working on organizing the scrolls.

* * *

><p>After the battle the trio came back with a very happy Dustin. "Ha!" He shouted. "I told you guys! I told you there were Power Rangers! And your like 'Nah you comic book geek it's an urban legend man'."<p>

"Hey hey hey!" Shane said. "That wasn't me the was Miss Fluid and Graceful over here."

"Alright that was me." Tori sighed. "But…"

"You did well this time Rangers." Sensei told them. "But understand that there will be battles in the future. Lothor well not rest until the Earth is completely under his command or until he is destroyed. The future is in your hands Power Rangers."

* * *

><p>Tell me what you think? Hope you all enjoyed this story.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: There's No I in Team

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers

* * *

><p>Chapter 2:<p>

There's No "I" in Team

Kalel sat next to her brother watching the three rangers progress on his laptop. She just finished organizing the scrolls in the closet, leaving her bored. She laid her head on the table thinking back at the small incident the other night. She turned her head to look for her father, but sighed gently placing her pinky on the table, but Cam stopped her giving her a stern look. She looked back at him with a frown and nodded. Not long after Shane yelled making her jump and slam her hand on the floor small frost forming around her hand.

"Tori Dustin!" Shane annoyance covers his voice as he called out to his teammates. "Almost had it."

"Simulation over." Cam said, powering down the device before looking at the others. "Well that was below average." Cam stood up but not before looking at the small frost on the floor, he picked up his laptop and adverted his gaze to the rangers. "It'll be on the mainframe if you want to relieve any of it." He held out h is hand for his younger sister who took it and walked off with him.

"Rangers, you were lucky that this was only a simulation." Sensei told them when Cam and Kalel left.

Sensei why can't we get this right?" Tori questioned confusion laced in her voice. "Why do we keep failing?"

"That is for you to figure out." Sensei answered. "Tomorrow we will try again."

Kalel sat on the couch and watch the scene fold out with the three rangers. She sighed and got up heading to her room.

* * *

><p>She opened her door but stopped seeing Cam bent down hooking up a small box on the ground. She tilted her head to the side and questioned him. "Cam…what are you doing?"<p>

Cam looked up at his twin sister and stood up. "Well, since that incident in the closet." He frowned seeing the young brunette girl looking down her hair covering face. Sighing he walked up to her and pulled her to a tight hug. "Then the small frost forming on the floor when he jumped. It's starting to get out of control, so I'm gonna put the heater here and see if there's any change."

"What if there isn't a change Cam…" Her voice sounded so small it brother her brother's heart.

"Then we tell dad…there has to be a explanation for this. I mean you mastered your animal spirit it can't be that." Cam pulled away from the hug looking at her.

She looked at him, he could see small tears swelling up in her eyes as she shook her head. "No, if I was to lose control of my animal spirit I would be turning into a Lynx."

Cam nodded and kissed her forehead. "Get some sleep, and call that Robert guy."

"His name is RJ!" She called out to her twin brother and sighed. She went to her drawer and took out the cellphone and made the call to her boyfriend.

"_Hello?_" Kalel smiled and sat on her bed pulling her knees to her chest.

"Hey RJ."

She could hear RK laughing quietly before answering, "_Hey Kal. How you've been with you know all that evil ninja guy from space and your dad turning to a guinea pig._"

"It's alright…I guess. Just something weird is happening to me…"

"_Like…how weird are we talking about? Lynx paws growing on your hand? Over load of hair? No sleep? Nightmares of your brother turning to a guinea pig? No pizza in the world?_"

Kalel chuckled and shook her head. "Only you would think of the pizza part RJ."

"_Hey what did I tell you. I'm going to start my own pizza buissness. What's wrong Kalel?_"

"Frost." She muttered.

"_Frost?"_

"Yeah…when ever I feel happy…or scared or nervous frost forms. We haven't told our dad. RJ I don't know what to do."

"_Okay…if it gets worse call me, then tell your dad. Doesn't ninjas usually have weird moments with their elements?"_

"Usually it's only those of the ice academy and Fire academy…RJ your not suggesting…"

"_Hey. It's a thought. Get some sleep Kalel. I love you."_

"Love you too RJ." She ended the call and got change and looked at the small heater.

* * *

><p>The next day Kalel walked over to her brother and noticed the two rangers walking in. She nudges her brother who looked up and closed the program.<p>

"Where's Shane?" The boy in green questioned.

"I don't know." Dustin answered. "Probably out saving the world single-handily."

"Yeah." Tori agreed sitting at the table.

"Each piece has its place." Sensei stated. "Shane will learn but you must help."

"That's the problem." Tori told Sensei. "He won't let us help him."

"He will." Sensei told them, "give him time."

Kalel frowned and looked at her brother who gave her a knowing look. She sighed and then the alarm went off."

"What's up Cam?" Tori asked as the two rangers walked over to the two Watanabe children.

"It's Shane" Cam answered. "And some weird magnet head…thing. I hacked into the police surveillance cameras, when I saw the energy reading was off the charts."

"We better help him." Tori told Dustin who nodded and started to run off.

"Wait!" Sensei called out to them causing them to stop. "I will let you know when it's time."

Kalel turned around and watched the surveillance video. She gripped the seat tightly, but felt a hand on top of hers. Looking up she smiling at Cam and nodded her head. She nudged his hand off of hers when the others walked back to them to watch the fight.

"_Ninja Storm! Ranger Form! HA!" _Shane shouted spinning his disk on his morpher. Kalel shook her head and leaned over on her opposite hand. _"Get ready to be recycled!"_

"_What's the matter ranger?" _The magnet monster asked. _"Your friends not sticking with you?"_

"_I told you I don't need them!" _Shane shouted. Kalel flinched and looked at her two friends sadly.

"_Have it your way._" The Magnet monster told him.

"_I always do!" _Shane shot back.

Kalel sighed shaking her head. She leaned back gripping the chair tightly watching Shane blown backwards into a car and then things hitting him.

"_I can't handle this alone…_"Shane whispered to himself. _"tori! Dustin! I need your help!"_

"Now?" Dustin asked turning around.

"Now." Sensei nodded.

Kalel turned around and smiled watching the two standing next to each other.

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form! HA!"

Kalel smiled to herself and turned back around watching the team fighting along side each other. She sat up watching the magnet monster grow larger and she looked at her brother worried. "Cam."

Cam looked at her and smiled and contacted the rangers. "Rangers listen closely." He started catching the ranger's attention. "Hiding in a sectarian hanger are four powerful assault vehicles. Now that Lothor as raised the stakes."

"Literally, or was that suppose to be a pun Cam?" Kalel questioned her brother. She chuckled hearing Dustin laughing on the other end.

Cam shook his head and continued. "Anyways, we have no other choice, but to call upon them. Guys I'm sending you some big time back up."

"Cam, are you trying to make bad puns or just stating these things literally?" Kalel questioned him again, but pushed his hand away as he tried to cover her mouth.

Three different zords appeared and Cam continued. "The Hawk Zord, the Dolphin Zord, and the Lion Zord. They materialize through holographic portals and I have adapted them to operate under your command using your inner Ninja Powers of Air, Water and Earth. The zords are equipped with an arsenal of state of the art weaponry that you can access using the power disk on your morphers. I'll be sending you new power disk as you master each skill level."

"_The Hawk Zord is all mine!" _Shane cheered.

"That's right Shane." Cam agreed. "You pilot the Hawk Zord." The Hawk Zord came flying into view, Cam looked at Kalel and nodded for her to continue.

"Tori use your power of water to command the Dolphin Zord." Kalel spoke up leaning against her brother.

The Dolphin Zord came into view from under the water and Tori stated, "_Well that makes sense."_

"Dustin you'll have control over the mighty Lion Zord." Kalel finished off.

"_That's massive dude!"_ Dustin called out.

Kalel smiled at her brother and looked at her father who nodded. She looked back at the mainframe watching the fight. She sat up watching the events and the monster having the ups. She looked at her brother who smiled at her.

* * *

><p>After the battle the rangers stood in Ninja Ops waiting for the older Watanabe twin to speak up. Kalel was already looking at them smiling at them.<p>

"All the people are back to normal." Cam told them.

"We get Zords." Dustin stated. "How stoked am I?"

"They're not toys Dustin." Kalel spoke up crossing her legs on the seat and placed her hands on the knees.

"Kalel is right." Sensei spoke up having the others look at him. "As ninjas you should know to never escalate a battle." He looked at the rangers. "Now you have learned to work as one the balance of power will always be on your side." Sensei told them and placed the last piece of the puzzle.

The group laughed seeing it was the megazord.

Kalel watched the group leave and she looked at her brother then whispered to him. "Should we tell dad?"

"Yeah…he has the right to know Kalel." Cam whispered back.

"I have the right to know what?" Sensei asked his two children as he jumped on the mainframe looking at his children. "I may be small but I am not deaf. Now what is it?"

Kalel looked at her older twin who nodded his head. Nodding she took in a shaky breath and stood up walking to the table. She watched her father jump over and Cam walking over, taking a shaky breath the young woman placed a shaky index finger on the table and frost appeared.

"We don't know what this means dad." Cam spoke up catching Sensei's attention.

"When did this start?" Sensei asked.

"When I was finishing organizing the closet." Kalel spoke. "Cam walked in and there was frost and some ice around me."

Sensei sighed and took a step forward looking at his two children. "I was afraid this will happen again."

"Again?" Cam asked looking at his sister then at his father. "Dad what do you mean by again?"

Sensei sighed again, "When you two were younger, Kalel had the same problem as of right now. But one night it got to much, you injured yourself Kalel." He walked over to her and pointed at a long scar on her neck that goes up to her head. "You were playing in the woods when you lost control and ice cut you and that caused you to fall into the frozen lake." He then looked at Cam. "Cameron you went in after her, and when you dove in you hit your head…that was the scariest moment of my life. I was worried I would loose you both."

"So…you didn't keep me in the academy cause you thought I couldn't handle myself…but you were worried I would…" Kalel trailed off.

"Lose control again." Cam finished for her.

Sensei nodded his head. "I should have told you both, but I did not want to risk letting Kalel going to the ice ninja academy. Out of all the academies out there the ice academy is the most violent."

Kalel nodded and sighed. "How can I control this then?"

Sensei looked over at the small bookcase. "Cameron over there, there's a scroll with a white wood and a silver strong. Get that for me."

Cam nodded and walked off to get the scroll. After a while he walked back with the scroll. "This one?"

Sensei nodded and looked at his daughter. "Study this and it should help you control it."

Kalel took the scroll and nodded. "Okay…thank you daddy."

Sensei smiled watching his daughter walking to her room.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed this Chapter!<p>

In 3 more saturdays-not including this one- Power Rangers Super Megafroce airs!

Thank you all for checking this story out, have a great weekend!


	3. Chapter 3: Beauty and the Beach

Hey…so this is a long over due chapter huh?

Don't harm me?

I'm sorry really am sorry! But I got distracted with my other stories! Here's the awaiting chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers

* * *

><p>Chapter 3:<p>

Beauty and the Beach

Kalel smiled watching Tori surfing the waves, even though she was a "danger" to people she still wanted to see her friends outside the Ninja Ops. Turning her head she blinked seeing Shane talking to a surfer boy, crossing her arms she noticed Tori walking up with the surfboard.

"What was that all about?" Tori questioned Shane with she walked up to him.

"Some guy couldn't stop talking about you, about how cure you are." He stated. "How he wanted your phone number."

"Whoa, whoa." Tori backed up sounding shock. "Stop rewind. Super cute surfer hottie was asking about me?"

"Dude." Shane scoffed. "Man it was so lame."

"You let him walk away?" Kalel questioned and looked at Tori nodding her head. Tori then smacked the red ranger.

"Hey, what was that for?" Shane questioned, offended.

"Did you ever think that maybe I wanted to meet him?" Tori questioned. "See if he wanted to hang out sometime?"

"Your kidding right?" Shane chuckled; he frowned seeing Tori shake her head. "What's wrong?"

"This is just proof that you're a complete doofes." Tori answered.

Kalel sighed and walked off heading to the Ninja Ops. "Oh Shane!" The red ranger turned around to look at the young woman in confusion. "Don't try to act like a guy. Try to think as a girl and a friend." With that she left.

* * *

><p>Kalel sighed reading the scroll slowly and carefully. She looked over at her twin brother and sighed shaking her head. "When Tori and Dustin come in call me I'll be in my room."<p>

"Kalel? Kalel?!" Cam called out to her and sighed shaking his head. "What is wrong with her?"

* * *

><p>The brunette laid on her bed and looked at the scroll laying in her hands. Taking a shaky breath and started to read it again feeling a slight chill. Shaking her head the young woman threw the scroll away and curled up in a ball.<p>

"Why me…?"

"Good question Kalel. Care to elaborate?"

Looking up her brown eyes met the same ones of her brother. Scrunching her eyebrows in confusion she watched her older brother walk over to her. "Cam…what you doing here?"

"I'm worried." Cam sighed sitting on her bed, looking at his hands. "You can't deal with this all alone Kalel. You don't deserve it, you need relay on someone to help you through this." He then held up his hand before she could shot back. "Don't even say you got everything under control."

"I do though." Kalel growled.

"Then explain the frost forming on the bed."

"What?" She looked down and sure enough there was frost forming, sighing she held her head. "This is getting out of control."

"Don't do this by yourself alright?" Cam stated and kissed her temple. "I'm going back, see you later okay?" With that he left leaving the young woman alone.

"I need a hobby…" She huffed falling back on her bed groaning.

* * *

><p>A few hours later Kalel walked out to see Tori talking with her father, looking at her older brother she walked over to him. "What's going on Cam?"<p>

The older Watanabe twin looked up at her and shook his head. "Not really paying attention."

"You are no help." The brunette grumbled walking over to her friend. "Tori what's going on?"

"Shane." Was all the blond stated.

Her frown deepening the young woman looked at her father for clarity. Sensei looked at his daughter then at the blue ranger. "A ninja's powers flows through them deep within their being, these inner strength can help you in all situations."

"Your no help, you know that." Tori smiled.

"There's a difference between helping some one and deciding for them." Sensei told her and looked at Kalel. "You should know that Kalel."

"Yeah…I know." She stated looking at Tori. "I'll come with you for support."

Tori smiled and nodded her head. "Thanks."

"Bye Cam!"

"Wait! Kal!" Cam called out but sighed seeing she wasn't there. "Your letting her go dad?"

Sensei nodded his head. "Yes, I learned, I can't keep her locked up forever. Especially with her gift."

"It's not a gift.." Cam grumbled.

* * *

><p>"So your serious about doing this?" Kalel questioned. "I mean…what you told me Shane did do something stupid but this…is kinda…over the top don't you think?"<p>

Tori shook her head. "No, not at all, but Shane and Dustin need to learn that I'm a girl and therefor end up falling for boys or think about boys."

Kalel rolled her eyes. "Right, you know Cam locked me in my room once when I said I like RJ."

"Seriously?" Tori chuckled. "What you do?"

"Sneaked out through the window." The young woman smiled. "You should know me by now Tori. Lock my door I find another way out."

Suddenly the two stopped seeing a trailer. Kalel watched as Tori looked at her invite then back at the trailer. "Is this the right place?"

"Looks like it." Kalel frowned and walked towards the trailer.

Tori sighed and followed her looking around. "Hello? Anybody here?"

Just then two girls walked out of the trailer causing Kalel to cringe seeing the amount of pink on her.

"Hello." The brunette woman greeted with a smile.

"Hi…" Tori greeted back feeling nervous, she watched the two girls walked up to her and Kalel. "I'm Tori."

"My aren't you…ordinary." The brunette muttered. "Let's see if we can do something about that?"

Kalel took small steps back hoping the woman in pink won't notice her. How wrong she was.

"Come with me.. let's see if we can fix you a bit." The pink woman smiled.

"Uh..no thanks. I'm just here for support" She muttered stepping away a bit more. "I'm okay."

Just then Tori walked out, looking worse for wear. Kalel winced seeing the mess on her poor friend. "Oh no…."

"This is so not me." Tori stated sounding unsure.

"You looked okay." The pink haired girl smiled. "Now…you just uh smiled for the camera alright. Perfect. Don't move this won't hurt a bit."

Kalel crossed her arms and frowned seeing a small plate reading, "If found please return to Lothor." The young Watanabe widen her eyes and looked at her friend. "TORI!"

"I thought I recognized you two." Tori said in shock. "Bad hair, bad clothes, too muck make-up."

"Do you really think it's to much?" Marah asked. "I mean I really have big pores."

"Marah!" Kapri shouted. "Kelzaks!" Out of nowhere 10 kelzaks appeared in front of Tori. "Attack!"

Kalel watched Tori as she fought and turned around ready to run back and call for help. Just before she ran, Tori disappeared.

"Oh no…"

* * *

><p>Kalel ran into Ninja Ops breathing heavily and looked up at her brother. "Tori's in trouble."<p>

"What? Are you sure?" Cam questioned her standing up.

"I'm positive." Kalel growled running to the mainframe and sat on the chair typing. "The photo shoot was a trap for Tori."

Cam nodded his head and leaned over watching her work. "You know I never thought you could work computers."

"Shut up." Kalel stated and frowned seeing two Tori's fighting. "Oh boy…which one is which…"

Cam sat down on the second chair and started to type to get a better close up. "What ever Lothor did he made clones."

"Wonderful."

After a few minutes watching the fight, the monster grew Kalel sent the rangers their zords, after slapping Cam's hand away.

"I want to do it…" Kalel muttered looking at her older brother. "Please…"

"You already did Kal." Cam sighed and then smiled at her. "Good job on not breaking it."

That earned a loud slap and a disapproving look from Sensei. Kalel smiled sweetly at her father then looked back at the screen to watch the fight.

"Cam, we got a serious multiplication problem here." Tori called out.

"I've got something for you." Cam smiled looking at his twin sister. "I like to call it the Megazord Lighting Mode. You can control it with your inner power, but remember it only lasts sixty seconds."

"So a minute." Kalel summarized.

"Sixty seconds." Cam stated looking at her.

"That's all the time we need." Tori said.

"Good to know!" Kalel called out and pushed her brother playfully. "Sixty Seconds is a Minute!"

"But it's easier to put in to cook!" Cam stated and started to tickle her.

"CAM!" Kalel screamed and laughed struggling against him. "Stop it!"

"Not a chance." Cam chuckled and continued to tickle her.

"Daddy!" Kalel screamed.

"I'm right here Kalel, no need to scream." Sensei sighed rubbing his ear from the table. "Cameron be careful with your sister."

"Okay dad." Cam stated turning back to the mainframe.

Kalel smiled and poked her older brother's cheek. "Yeah first born son listen to father."

"As to you Kalel."

* * *

><p>"So Kalel, you learned how to control your gift yet?" Cam asked his sister while they both sat on her bed.<p>

"A bit yeah…but I find it weird." Kalel stated.

Cam looked at her confused and leaned over. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I leave a lot to hang out with the others. You just stay there at the ops…don't you…you know want to see the sun set?" Kalel asked looking at Cam.

"I did see the sunset. Remember?" Cam smiled.

"No not on the academy grounds, but like outside the waterfall? On the trees watching the sun set…it's really beautiful." Kalel smiled leaning against her brother. "You know…I really did miss you when I was at Pai Zhuq."

"You did?" Cam asked surprised. "I thought you wanted to get away from me?"

"I kinda did, but…that long with out my geeky brother…it didn't feel right you know?" Kalel sighed looking at him. "I mean yeah, RJ and Dom made things easier…but you not there to yell at me for doing things was…"

"Awkward?" Cam finished.

"Yeah." She smiled looking at him. "But I'm glad I went. I met RJ and Dom. Be…myself."

"Dye your hair." Cam added and pushed her shoulder gently. "You are yourself here also."

"I know but I mean back then Cam. I acted like the perfect little daughter of a Sensei. IT wasn't me. After Pai Zhuq I decided to run off and have fun. Of course you always told dad." Kalel smiled and nudge his shoulder. "Always looking out for the little sister."

"I have to. It's my job." Cam smiled and hugged her tightly.

"Noo! Let me go!" Kalel cried squirming. "I don't want your hugs!"

"Yes you do not stop squirming!" Cam laughed and held her tighter.

"You're burning me!" Kalel laughed and started to kick her legs. "IT BURNS!"

Cam laughed and rolled his eyes. "Drama queen."

"Am not."

* * *

><p>Out in front of Kalel's room stood Sensei who chuckled listening to his children fool around. He turned heading back to his habitat knowing his daughter is feeling a bit better with her gift.<p>

"I'm proud of you Kalel."

* * *

><p>As I said I'm sorry for this being a onto late!<p>

Also I'm sorry if it's shorter then the other, but not much I can do with this episode...sorry?

Hopefully I get to upload this again soon, so that I won't be a month late!

Check out Life of Lies and Hopes!

Is it okay to say I'm sick and tired of snow? It's March now, it's about time for spring...

Have a great day guys!


End file.
